


With a Whimper

by SweetestHoney



Series: Oneshots - Spider-Man [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het Sex, I'm shocked I shouldn't find any of this anywhere, Pegging, seriously that's pretty much it, so I had to write my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Because I love Michelle Jones and I love Zendaya and they're both badasses and incredible human beings and I know that Peter Parker would be in awe as well, I present - MJ pegging Peter and he realizes he *loves* it. For uh, reasons. I blame Lemon.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Oneshots - Spider-Man [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439839
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	With a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_meringue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_meringue/gifts).



> Anyway this is exactly what it says on the tin, MJ pegging Peter. Somehow it developed some plot, oops, but hopefully that doesn't detract from the porn. :P

When MJ first suggested it, Peter thought it was a joke. He'd laughed a little, kissed her on the cheek, and moved on to another topic. 

The next time she brought it up, it was after sex and she was laying against Peter in bed, her head pressed against his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. 

"So I think you should let me peg you." MJ's voice was low, matching the quiet of the room (with the spider-senses, Peter couldn't focus if there was television on or anything else playing) and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder after speaking. 

Peter turned to her, shifting so he could meet her eyes. "Are - is this not enough? Are you not - I'm doing alright, with, with everything, right?" His voice was rough, as he spent thirty minutes eating her out before the sex. 

MJ have him a soft smile, brushing his hair away from his eyes. She pressed another kiss to his shoulder. "You're  _ more _ than good enough, I have no complaints Peter. I just think you'd like it. And it would be fun." Her smile turned mischievous, something Peter never got tired of seeing - she almost never let anyone see her softer side, and he cherished every moment he got. "Besides, you already know you're bi, did you honestly expect that if you're ever with another guy that you'd be on top?" Peter's eyes widened and he gave an offended squawk. 

"I could be on top! I could so be on top! I'm super strong, and a superhero!" She was giggling now and he gave an exaggerated huff, crossing his arms and turning sightly away. "You're making fun of me, MJ, I'm hurt."

MJ pressed more kisses up his shoulder to his collarbone, kissing and nipping across his chest and up his neck. She finally came to a stop with her lips hovering above his, eyes imploring him to listen to her. "I'm not making fun of you, I promise. I just think that you'd enjoy it, plus the idea of getting to see you all needy and begging for me to fill you up sounds pretty hot." Her lips ghosted over his as she talked, and Peter's posture loosened slightly, although he didn't uncross his arms. 

MJ pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then rolled so she straddled him. "Besides, come on, look at this ass." She grabbed two handfuls of Peter's ass, pushing his legs apart and his knees towards his shoulders. She moved faster than he was expecting and he didn't fight the movement, ending with her perched snugly between his parted thighs, giving him a small smile. "You're such a twink, Peter, come on - everyone would pay money for a piece of this." She punctuated the statement with a squeeze, making him squeak as she groped his ass. 

"MJ!" His embarrassed yelp turned into a groan as she moved to suck him down, mouth closing over the head of his dick. "Ohfuck MJ, wait, that's - you're cheating, that's not - oh -  _ fair _ , come on-" She hummed around him, nudging his spread legs further apart so she could reach more easily. 

After a minute or so she popped off of him with an easy smile and started stroking him languidly. Peter whimpered at that, loving and cursing his super-refractory period. "Are you sure you don't want to try getting fucked?” Her voice was teasing. “It's nice, I really think you'd like it." He groaned again, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

"MJ, I'm not - I wasn't saying that I  _ didn't _ , I just - are you sure? What if it doesn't work? Or goes badly, or something?" She didn't deign to answer with words, only moved to take him into her mouth once more, licking and sucking and gently scraping his base with her teeth (the way she knew he liked). 

By the time she moved off him again he was panting, both hands fisted in the sheets as he tried to keep from pulling her hair. " _ MJ _ come - god,  _ please- _ " She smirked at him and he growled low in his throat, looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

"Do you admit that I know what I'm doing when it comes to sex?" He nodded at her, still glaring. "Can I peg you?" He nodded again, hips thrusting impatiently as he tried to get her to keep going. 

"Yes, god, yes, you can fuck me, you can fuck your way through half of New York and I won't say anything as long as you just  _ stop stopping _ !" She grinned at him and ducked her head, returning to the task at hand. Well, mouth. 

It only took another minute or two of her ministrations for him to come, his back bowing with the force of trying not to thrust into her mouth. As she cleaned him off with soft kitten licks he groaned brokenly, waving her off weakly. "Fuck, too much, 's too much MJ, twice in ten minutes is a lot." She chuckled, pressing a wet kiss to the inside of his thighs instead. 

"You're really okay with it? If you're not comfortable I don't want to force you to-" He leaned forward, nearly folding himself in half to kiss her. 

"You're not pressuring me, if you really think I'll like it, I'm willing to give it a try. As you've reminded me, you are very good at sex, and I trust that you know what you're talking about." He flopped back onto the bed, grinning. "God, that was great though MJ, if you're so sure that getting fucked feels better than that I might not survive it." She chuckled and climbed back up to join him on the pillows, one leg slung over his. 

"It's pretty great, I have to say." She nuzzled into his neck. "But for now, I vote for taking a nap." He mumbled his agreement sleepily, arms coming up to hold her to him. 

After that, Peter almost forgot about his agreement to the plan. Almost. It kept slipping his mind and then popping up at random times, like when he was in math class or when he was in the middle of fighting thugs.  _ Is she going to let me know when she's planning to do it? Or is it going to be a surprise? _

He wasn't sure which he preferred, really, since if she warned him when she wanted to do it he'd overthink right up until it happened. If she sprung it on him, though, he didn't know how he'd feel either. 

It turned out to be a little bit of both, and MJ showed up to Peter and May's apartment one night when May was working a double and wouldn't be home until the next morning. When Peter opened the door, MJ held a nondescript Amazon box out to him and he took it automatically. 

"MJ? What - did we have plans? Did I forget?" She gave him a smirk and pushed him into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind her. 

"We didn't, but I finally got this and I wanted to come over. You're not busy, are you?" He shook his head, watching her. He'd gotten better at MJ-watching since they started dating, and he could tell her moods fairly well by now. She was giving almost nothing away, but he could tell from the crinkle of her eye that she was excited and also - smug? Something, anyway. 

"What is it?" He held the box up to his ear and shook it, but didn't hear a sound. It was about the size of a football, and not particularly heavy. 

Instead of answering, she grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt, pulling him along as she walked into his bedroom. With a shove, Peter landed on his ass on the bed, still holding the box. 

"Uh, MJ?" She straddled him, grinning, and he looked from her back to the box. "Oh, OH, it's - I mean, oh, I wasn't - I didn't know you were-" Her grin faltered and she leaned back, settling her weight so she sat on her haunches. 

"I - if you changed your mind, or if it's not a good time, we don't have to-" Peter leaned forward, kissing her and cutting off the flow of words. 

When they broke apart, Peter smiled at her. "No, it's, I'm still okay to try, I just - I wasn't expecting it today. I wasn't sure what your plan was." She nodded towards the box he still gripped tightly. 

"Yeah, I wasn't sure - the company I went with ensures that all the materials are ethically sourced and they donate a portion of all proceeds to sexual assault awareness campaigns, but it's a little iffy on how long orders take to get to you so I couldn’t get a timeline." She shrugged. "But now I've got it, so. We can try whenever you want." He looked back at the box in his hands. 

"When I want? Uh, okay, I mean, I figured you wanted to try now, but if you're not - if you don't want-" She rolled her eyes and pushed at his shoulders until he was laying down on the bed, with her kneeling over him. 

"We both need to stop talking. The talking is the problem." He nodded, and she tugged the box out of his hands. "Scissors?" He pointed and she grabbed them, neatly cutting open the box and tossing the scissors aside. After pulling out all of the excess packaging and glaring at it before throwing it in the trash, she pulled out a series of straps and a large purple dildo that had Peter's eyes widening. 

"That's - wow. How big is that?" She held it up, grabbing a ruler off Peter's desk for comparison. 

"Seven inches." She turned it so he could see. He took both from her, looking at the ruler and then at the dildo. It was  _ very _ purple. 

“Wow. It’s so - it’s so purple.” His voice was a little shaky and she snorted. It was adorable, and he grinned at her. “That was cute, by the way.” He got a punch to the shoulder for mentioning it, but didn’t regret saying it for a moment. 

“Yeah, it’s purple. Purple is the de facto color for sex toys, because any flesh tones are too weird, and red, orange, and yellow are also weird. Green and blue can be acceptable, but purple is just. It’s better.” She finished with another shrug. 

Peter didn’t hand her back the toy right away, instead looking at it for a bit longer. He pinched at the shaft, testing the give of the silicon and waved it around a bit just to watch it wiggle. Both he and MJ giggled a little at the sight of the toy jiggling as he waved it like a magic wand. 

When he finally handed it back to her she accepted it gracefully with a small smile, setting it down on the bed beside them. She picked up the pile of straps and small bits of fabric that came with the toy. 

“Alright, so this is - hmm, I think there are instructions, or something, somewhere.” She searched through the box and came up empty. “Okay, maybe not. I guess it’s just-” She held out the mess of straps and Peter took the end she wasn’t holding, pulling on it. Together they managed to get it untangled enough to see that it was a harness, with a metal ring and a strap that would hold the dildo in place. It also came with a small vibrator that fit into the base of the dildo and would also lie right over her clit. 

“So, uh. I guess, I just - put it on?” She held the harness up awkwardly, looking at it. Peter reached out and she handed it to him, watching as he set it on the bed beside them. 

“How about I help you with it, so you’re not trying to figure it out by yourself, huh?” She nodded and let him push her back so her head was on the pillows. Peter kissed her soundly on the lips, taking his time and deepening the kiss until they were both panting when they broke apart. 

He didn’t jump right into it, and instead kissed his way down her neck, taking his time. His fingers skimmed under the hem of her shirt, brushing the skin of her stomach and she flexed in response, her muscles contracting under his hands. He pushed at the hem and moved the shirt up, moving so he could kiss his way up her chest. She let him pull the shirt off and lay there in her bra and pants, waiting to see what he would do next. 

Peter slipped the straps over her shoulders and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She’d made him practice one afternoon, over and over again, until he could do it in his sleep, and he was grateful for that practice now as he didn’t have to make her contort awkwardly to reach it. He tugged it down her arms and tossed it to the side without looking away from her chest. 

He leaned forward again, pressing kisses from her bellybutton up to one nipple and then the other, lavishing attention on her skin. When he licked at her nipples she mewled, arching into his touch, and he just worked harder in response. 

“P-Peter, fuck that’s -  _ fuck _ .” He grinned, not looking up. Switching back to the other nipple, he teased the one he didn’t have his mouth on with his fingers, tweaking it gently. Before long she was panting and he took that as a sign to keep going. He kissed his way back down her stomach and ended by pressing a soft kiss on her stomach, right above the button to her jeans. When he finally looked up, she was looking down at him and she nodded. 

He popped the button on her jeans and used the tips of his fingers to tug them down, exposing the pink of her panties. When Peter first saw that MJ owned pink panties, he’d been confused, but when he asked about them she said that not liking pink because ‘pink was for girls and she wasn’t like other girls’ was sexist and lame. Peter thought she looked beautiful no matter what she wore, but he loved her pink panties. They had small bows on them, and they were a silky, creamy material that made him weak in the knees. 

He tugged the jeans down a few inches but didn’t try to get them off completely, instead mouthing at her through her panties. He wet the silky fabric with his mouth, pressing kisses to her skin through it, and she gasped, hips bucking into the feeling. “Ohfuck Peter, shit,” He used his strength to hold her hips down while he worked, licking roughly at her clit through the now soaking panties. “Please, more, need more-” 

His hands came up and her hips lifted off the bed, giving him the leverage he needed to tug her jeans off fully. The panties followed and he placed them gently to one side. When he looked back to her, she was giving him a  _ look _ . 

“What?” She shook her head. 

“Do you know how wet those are? They’re not going to dry out by the time I have to leave, meaning the walk home is going to be  _ so uncomfortable _ .” He grinned at her and settled in between her legs, hands resting gently on both thighs. 

“Well that means you either stay here until they dry out, or you leave without them on.” As she spluttered, trying to respond to him, he moved back down so he could get his mouth on her. Bypassing her clit, he instead licked a long stripe up her core, causing her to shudder and spread her legs slightly. 

“Come on, you’re teasing, P-Peter, it’s not fair-” He didn’t tease her for long, and brought his hands up as he worked at her. He moved his mouth so he could lick at her clit and slid two fingers inside her easily, finding her already wet. 

Peter worked her diligently until she was right on the edge, gasping with breath as her legs strained, trying to find some way to get  _ more _ , and finally he pumped his fingers in and out of her faster, rubbing at her clit with the thumb of his other hand in a fast, tight circle. After a few seconds of that she arched her back, crying out and fisting hands in his hair as her legs squeezed him hard enough to nearly crack his ribs. 

He worked her as she came down, moving his thumb off her clit and licking at her more gently. She was panting, nearly out of breath, and when he looked up again she had a half-smile, half-smug look on her face. 

He smiled back at her and reached for the harness they’d momentarily forgotten. Taking one foot and then the other, he slipped it up her legs, pushing it up her skin. Once it was on, he tightened the straps one by one, nimble hands working quickly to make sure she was secure. 

“You ready?” Her voice was raspy when she spoke, and the sound went right to his already painfully hard erection. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’ll be - yeah, I’m ready.” She nodded, and he took the purple dildo and fitted it into the metal ring, clicking it into place with the button that held it there. He grabbed the small vibrator and fitted it onto the end of the dildo that faced her, switching it on and watching her eyes roll back while he tightened the last few straps. 

“Fuck, Pete, that’s - woah, that feels really great.” He helped her sit up in the bed, watching as the different angle caused her to groan again, one hand dropping to hold the vibrator to her, moving it rhythmically against herself. “Shit, yeah that’s-” Her eyes opened and she looked back at him. “Nope, this is distracting. Not getting distracted. Fucking you.” 

She pushed at his shoulders and he rolled willingly, letting her move his body until he was flat on his back in the bed, with her kneeling over him. He spread his legs, letting her settle in between them, and she grinned, ogling his ass for a few moments. “Sometimes I wonder how often your villains get a good look at your ass and completely lose the fight because they’re so distracted.” Peter’s mouth dropped open at that and MJ laughed, loud and carefree. He couldn’t really find it in him to be annoyed when she sounded like that. Besides, she was kind of right - he’d caught more than one of his opponents checking out his  _ assets  _ during a fight. 

MJ, still moving the vibator against her own body with one hand, leaned forward and licked a stripe up Peter’s dick, smiling as he whined through his teeth and thrust up, leaning away so he wouldn’t smack her in the face with his dick. “Easy, don’t worry, you’ll get to come. Just not right now.” He whined again but didn’t argue as she pressed soft kisses to his stomach, one hand reaching out to grab the lube she knew he kept in his nightstand. 

The cap opened with a soft pop and she squirted some into her palm, warming it for a moment before touching him. Her fingers were light and she started on his thighs, twirling patterns into his skin until she was thumbing his cheeks apart. He hadn’t noticed the movement, so caught up in the sensations, but when he felt the first brush of her fingers against his hole, he tensed up. 

“Woah, that - ah, yeah, it’s kinda weird.” She shrugged at him. 

“You’ll get used to it.” She didn’t give him time to answer, rubbing at his opening more firmly with her finger until he relaxed the muscles there enough for her to get one finger inside him. The feeling was strange, and he squirmed, trying to force himself to get used to it. 

“Ah, MJ, I’m not sure if it’s-” She moved while he spoke and when her mouth sank down over his erection he groaned, everything else forgotten. 

She bobbed her head, switching from swallowing him down to licking at the head of his dick, and he grunted, unable to handle the multiple sensations. He did notice when she added a second finger and started scissoring them, but with how much was going on, he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. 

It was only when she added a third that the switch was flipped somewhere in his nervous system, and he arched off the bed, keening. “MJ ohmigod, that’s - fuck, that’s  _ incredible _ , okay, I admit it, you were right and I was so so wrong, that’s so good, don’t stop, god, please, I need - god can you just fuck me already?” His legs wrapped around her torso, trying to urge her closer even as she laughed. 

She pulled her fingers out of him and knee-walked up the bed until she was lined up to push the head of the dildo inside him. She paused like that, teasing at his entrance, and he groaned again, gasping. “MJfuckI’mnot - not gonna - come on please, fuck me,” She didn’t wait for a third invitation and pressed the head of the dildo in, using her hands to keep it in place as her hips provided the thrust. Peter’s feet wrapped around her back and urged her forward, a hint of superstrength pushing her deeper than she intended to go at first. 

But Peter wasn’t complaining or saying it was too much at once, he was panting, head thrown back, and babbling nonsense as he tried to get her deeper. With a few short thrusts, she finally found herself pressed flush against him. That meant the vibrator pressed firmly against her clit as well and she groaned lowly, hips canting slightly forward and back as she tried to get the right amount of friction on herself. 

“Peter, I - how are you doing?” He whined again, trying to pull her closer, and she had to smother a grin. 

“Good, great, I’m - I’m - MJ, I’m wholeheartedly in agreement with this plan, just - MJ  _ please _ ,” His voice broke on the last word and that finally spurred her into action, pulling out an inch or two before thrusting in harder than before. They both groaned as their bodies came together and she repeated the motion again, faster. 

Soon, she was pistoning in and out of him, her hands braced on his thighs to give her the best leverage to hit home. She noted pretty quickly that he moaned the loudest when she angled her thrusts up, and she did that as much as she was able, watching him squirm under her as he tried to find something to ground him. 

“Mj - I - I’m-” She paused when Peter spoke up, his voice hoarse from how vocal he’d been since she started. 

“Yeah? Still doing alright?” He nodded an empathetic yes. 

“Yeah, way waayy more than alright, but I - I think it might be easier if I was on my knees. Is that - are you okay with that?” She smiled at him and nodded. 

“I’m okay with that. Do you want to roll over?” He nodded, and she pulled out fully to let him move. He nearly sobbed as he felt the emptiness when she was gone, and he scrambled to roll over so she could keep going. 

He flipped onto his stomach, spreading his knees wide so she’d have the best access. MJ didn’t move back into position right away though, instead looking at the sight Peter presented. Knees apart, head down, ass up, and hole red, open, and dripping with lube. 

Peter lifted his head slightly, looking back at her. “You okay?” 

She shook her head to clear it, moving so she knelt behind him. “Yeah, got distracted looking at your pretty little ass.” He didn’t respond to that, only dropped his head as she lined back up and pushed into him. 

Once she was fully inside him once more, Peter groaned, crossing his arms so he could lay his head on them and brace himself that way. MJ put her hands on his hips, enjoying the easy handhold they made. She quickly got up to speed, fucking in and out of Peter with a brutal pace. He held on, pushing back and trying to get more with every thrust. 

After what could have been seconds or what could have been hours, Peter picked his head up from his arms for long enough to get out a few words. “MJ, gonna come soon, I think. I’m - I need-” She knew what he needed, and she was more than happy to provide. Peter confided in her early on in their relationship that with the super-healing and super-everything else, sometimes it made it a little harder for him to come normally. She’d assumed at first that being so sensitive meant he came at the drop of a hat, but it was actually the reverse - he needed a  _ lot _ of stimulation to come, sometimes not always only pleasant stimulation. 

She reached around him with one hand, fisting his dick tightly. She moved her hand in time with her thrusts and Peter’s moaning intensified tenfold. Running her free hand over his ass, she without warning brought it down in a sharp slap that sounded indecently loud in the small room. Peter’s whole body jerked at the feeling, and she saw him move his arms so he could grip the bedcovers between his teeth, trying not to scream. 

One more smack was all it took before Peter was coming into her hand, his hips thrusting back against her as she fucked him. She kept thrusting as he came, pushing his whole body with the force. 

Peter’s chest was heaving as she slowed, big gasping breaths that were nearly sobs as he tried fruitlessly to get enough oxygen to his lungs. She came to a stop inside him, leaning forward to press her stomach and chest against his back, feeling his breathing. He’d slumped even further forward, bracing himself with his arms against the pillows and the headboard of the bed and she could press her whole weight against his back without worrying about crushing him. 

MJ waited for his breathing to slow, breathing deeply as she pressed against him, willing him to match her own breaths. After a few minutes, his breathing started to slow and she felt him relax into her, boneless. The small room seemed stiflingly quiet, and she didn’t want to speak first but felt like it was her responsibility. 

“Peter?” He barely acknowledged her, just a grunt from inside the mound of pillows. “Hey, Peter? I’m going to pull out now, okay?” There was some movement that she assumed was a nod, and she propped herself up on her arms, pulling out of him with a soft noise. He didn’t protest the movement and as soon as she wasn’t pressed against him, he fell forward into the pillows, pulling one close to himself and curling around it. 

MJ made quick work of the strap-on, wiping the come off of her hands and pulling the dildo and vibrator off, leaving the messy straps to be undone later. Once she was mostly back to normal, she turned back towards the bed, eyes searching out Peter’s face. He was laying curled in on himself, away from the center of the room, so she couldn’t see his expression. 

“Peter?” There was a grunt from the bed, but no movement. She walked over and noticed that he wasn’t even under the covers. “Hey Peter, are you okay?” She touched his shoulder, running a thumb over her second-favorite mole (her favorite was the one on the underside of his chin that she liked to look at when she was going down on him) on his arm. He shivered at her touch, a full body shiver, and she pulled her hand back quickly. “Peter, I - did I hurt you?” He shook his head, and one of his hands came up, reaching blindly for her. She took it and he tugged, pulling her closer. 

“No, just. Can you lie back down with me?” He tugged at her arm ineffectually again and she sighed, glad she hadn’t injured him at least. She pulled the covers down before getting into the bed with him, spooning him from behind so her legs were tucked behind his. She wrapped her arms around his chest and his arms came up to hold them there, keeping her fully wrapped around him. 

Neither of them spoke for long moments, and MJ contented herself with listening to Peter breathe, taking long slow inhales and exhales. It was comforting, and she pressed her face right up against his back, listening. 

After another stretch of time that could have been seconds or hours, Peter drew in a deep breath and exhaled, and MJ knew he was building up the willpower to say something. She closed her eyes and gripped him tighter, pressing a kiss to his back where her face was. 

“I think.” Deep inhale, deep exhale. “I think that might have been the hardest I’ve ever come in my life.” She squeezed him tighter around the middle, and he squeezed her hands back. 

“Did you like it?” He took a moment to respond, and her heart dropped. 

“I - I really, really liked it MJ, but I’m not sure if I want to do that every time.” She started breathing again and pressed her face to his back. “I know you said we didn’t have to do it again if I didn’t like it, and it’s not that I didn’t, I just. Yeah. That was so intense.” He breathed out, a long woosh of air that she felt in her own chest. It had been a lot. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t hate it. I don’t want to have sex like this every time either, I still  _ like _ getting fucked, I just-” She paused, unsure how to phrase it. “I didn’t want you to be missing out. Because of me.” He shifted, trying to turn to see her, but she rolled her eyes and pushed at his cheek until he faced forward again. “Don’t try to move, you dork, I’m comfortable.” He let her tug him until he was tightly held in her arms again, and he sighed, relaxing into the hold easily. 

She knew he couldn’t ignore it, though, and after a few more minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke again. “Missing out?” She shook her head, her hair tickling his skin. 

“Yeah. Just, you know, if you weren’t dating me, you could be having sex with guys, and well. This is the time of our lives that we’re supposed to be experimenting and trying new things and even if you’re being spiderman all the time and doing insane things, I don’t know.” She sighed, shifting closer to him. “I don’t want to be the only boring thing in your life.” 

Peter was quiet for a moment and then he moved, shifting despite her grumbles so he was facing her. “MJ.” She didn’t meet his eyes. “MJ, please look at me.” She looked at him. “You’re not - you’re never going to be the most boring anything to anyone, ever. MJ, shit you’re - you so fucking beautiful, and smart, and funny, and sassy, and I just - I think I l-” She stopped him from finishing his sentence with a kiss, cutting off his words sharply. 

When the broke apart he looked at her, confused. She stared back at him, making her face as blank as she could. “Don’t you even  _ think _ about the first time you say that being after I fucked you into next week.” He cracked a grin and she couldn’t hold back her own and soon they were both giggling, still pressed together in Peter’s bed. 

Once they finally calmed themselves down, Peter shifted again, settling so he was back in MJ’s arms, the little spoon. She said nothing, but let him arrange their bodies as he wanted. “MJ, I’m - I won’t say it if you don’t want me to, but it’s true. And this is - this is nice, the cuddling like this. I’m not, well, I’m strong but sometimes I don’t want to be, you know? It’s nice being all pressed against you like this.” She nodded her agreement, pressing sleepy kisses against his back. 

“Yeah, me too. Now hush and let me sleep, dork, or else we’ll both be tired and grumpy tomorrow.” He hushed, and both of them were asleep before they took three more breaths. 


End file.
